My feelings
by hamerun21
Summary: Chris tiene una necesidad de confesarle lo que siente a Jill después de haber acabado con Wesker en RE5...  adivinen si lo logra...


My feelings

Por Hamerun21

Dos misiles bastaron para que Wesker o esa masa deforme en la que se había convertido dejara de existir, Chris y Sheva dieron un salto casi inhumano hacia el helicóptero cuando todo explotó, apenas si lograron escapar, Chris, Sheva y Jill observaron con satisfacción lo que habían logrado, un punto más para los exSTARS… el helicóptero se alejó de la zona incandescente, Jill se desplomó agotada en su asiento y con debilidad se abrochó el cinturón, Chris la observó desde su asiento al frente, y se pregunto a si mismo por cuanto tiempo había sufrido Jill en manos de ese miserable de Wesker, Sheva notó el rostro preocupado de su compañero, y recordó aquella conversación que había tenido con el durante la travesía por el río…

Sheva.-"ustedes dos eran muy unidos"

Chris.-"solo somos compañeros"

Es ilógico que solo eran simples compañeros, son algo más, y en toda la misión por la que Chris y Sheva habían pasado, ella se había percatado de los sentimientos del joven por la rubia.

Pasaron algunos minutos, Jill se había quedado profundamente dormida, Sheva se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se sentó al lado de Chris.

Sheva.-estás bastante preocupado, se puede ver desde miles de kilómetros que sientes algo por ella.

Chris no pudo evitar enrojecerse y sorprenderse por lo que su compañera acababa de decir

Chris.-q-que! Sheva de que hablas!

Sheva.-vamos Chris…no me vengas con que "solo son compañeros", ella siempre te ha importado, desde que comenzamos esta misión la has tenido presente todo el tiempo, y ahora esta aquí contigo, uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde!

Chris evadió todo contacto visual, no sabía hacia donde voltear y sus nervios eran evidentes.

Chris.- S-Sheva! Baja la voz, Jill puede despertarse

Sheva le puso su mano en el hombro del ex agente del STARS y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

Sheva.-está demasiado cansada como para escucharnos… Chris han pasado 2 años sin verla, dile lo que sientes, estoy segura que ella también va a corresponderte.

Chris observó a Jill bastante pensativo, con una mezcla de sentimientos… y la conversación había llegado a su fin.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, los tres se habían quedado dormidos, estaban agotados.

El viaje había pasado como una exhalación, llegaron a la ciudad donde se habían conocido Chris y Sheva…tenían que separarse, ahora Chris y Jill partirían hacia un nuevo destino, Sheva se acerco a Jill, extendió su brazo y la rubia le correspondió

Jill.-sheva…gracias por todo!, si no hubiera sido por ti y Chris yo aun seguiría…

Sheva la interrumpió con una enérgica sonrisa

Sheva.-no digas eso!, somos un equipo, por fin estas con nosotros y eso es lo que cuenta, además de que les pateamos el trasero a los desgraciados de Umbrella

Jill sonrió y la abrazó, Chris se paro detrás de ella y poso su mano en el hombro de la ex agente del STARS, Jill se separo de Sheva y Chris le extendió su brazo…

Chris.-gracias Sheva…si vuelve a suceder algo avísanos inmediatamente

Sheva.- por supuesto…cuídense mucho…

Los dos se habían agarrado bastante cariño durante la misión, no es que estuvieran enamorados, pero habían tenido mucha química y se convirtieron en buenos amigos y compañeros, así que se abrazaron y Sheva aprovechó para decirle al oído con voz baja…

Sheva.- y no olvides lo que te mencioné hace rato en el helicóptero…dile lo que sientes a Jill

Nuevamente hizo enrojecer al agente, la observo apenado y desvió su mirada, Sheva comenzó a reír, a pesar de que Chris se veía como un agente tosco lleno de músculos y con gesto rudo, era un chico tímido y nervioso cuando se trataba de asuntos del amor, Jill no entendió nada de lo sucedido y les había preguntado cual era lo divertido, poniendo a Chris aun mas nervioso, Sheva observo la escena divertida. Terminaron de despedirse y Chris y Jill tomaron su camino dejando el continente africano…durante todas las horas de vuelo los jóvenes intercambiaron pocas palabras, Jill se repuso rápidamente del cansancio y la debilidad que sentía tras la pelea anterior se había quedado nuevamente dormida en el asiento del avión, pero Chris no podía dormir, no podía sacar de su mente la platica que había tenido con Sheva, trato de pensar en otra cosa, sobre lo que harían al llegar a EUA, se reunirían con Rebecca, Barry, David y John, pero por mas que intentaba concentrarse en eso volvía a aparecer Jill en su mente…Chris abrió los ojos y observo a la rubia dormir, después de 2 años intensos de búsqueda, el, aunque le dolía admitirlo comenzaba a perder la esperanza, pero ahora la tenia tan cerca y recuerdos del pasado hicieron mover los sentimientos del joven…desde aquel día oscuro y lluvioso donde Jill se había lanzado hacia la ventana junto con Wesker…lo había protegido y Chris sentía que no había hecho nada por ella, se sintió bastante frustrado, quería decirle y preguntarle tantas cosas, sacudió la cabeza y prefirió voltearse e intentar dormirse…

Hacia frío en Norteamérica, ya estaban por entrar en invierno y el viento se sentía muy helado, Chris y Jill habían recogido sus maletas y estaban en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, Chris metió una mano a su bolsillo y saco su celular, le indico a Jill que se sentara en una de los asientos mientras hacia una llamada, Chris se alejo un poco y marco el numero de Barry, uno de sus mejores amigos del antiguo equipo de los STARS, mientras el hablaba por teléfono jill lo observo con detenimiento, sonrió dentro de si al ver cuanto había cambiado, sin duda se veía mas maduro, y que decir de su apariencia física, los músculos y esa barbita que se había dejado le sentaban muy bien…demasiado bien, lo había extrañado mucho durante esos dos horribles años sin embargo Chris fue quien la salvo de aquella pesadilla… Jill sintió como sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente y sacudió su cabeza, no era el momento de ponerse sentimental.

Por otro lado Chris ponía al tanto sobre lo ocurrido a Barry, se escuchaba muy contento de haberle podido dar un golpe en los bajos a Umbrella, y todavía se alegro mas al escuchar que Jill estaba viva.

Barry se encontraba en otra ciudad en Norteamérica y no podría reunirse por el momento con Chris y Jill, pero le paso una dirección de un departamento que había rentado hace tiempo y que podían usar los ex agentes del STARS hasta que Barry regresase de la misión.

Barry.-ya me contaras todo con lujo de detalle cuando nos veamos, ahora tomate unas largas vacaciones que bien las mereces!, además, podrás pasar muuuucho tiempo a solas con jill amigo, pero no vayas a aprovecharte de ella eh!

Chris.-Barry!

Chris se sonrojo con el comentario de su amigo.

Barry.-hahahaha ay Chris!, todo mundo sabe que ustedes son el uno para el otro! Déjate de tonterías y díselo ya!

Habían terminado la conversación, Chris colgó el teléfono bastante ruborizado y suspiro lentamente, se sentía ridículo comportándose como un chiquillo pero no podía evitarlo siempre que pensaba en Jill o en asuntos que trataran de amor, con resignación metió su celular al bolsillo del pantalón y se dirigió al encuentro con su compañera, pero no había nadie en aquel asiento…un calor y una desesperación comenzó inundar su cuerpo, volteo en diversas direcciones pero solo veía a montones de personas caminando, arrastrando maletas, hablando por teléfono, pero ni un rastro de ella, con fuertes y rápidas zancadas recorrió el enorme aeropuerto en su búsqueda, pero sentía una enorme frustración y ansiedad por no encontrarla…¿había sido Wesker nuevamente?...no, no, el estaba bien muerto…¡algún agente de Umbrella pudo habérsela llevado!, se maldijo a si mismo por haberla dejado sola en aquel asiento, por haberla descuidado y se sentía bastante impotente pues nuevamente se la habían arrancado, se quedo parado apretando fuertemente los ojos y los puños ante aquellos sentimientos que lo invadían, cuando detrás de el a lo lejos pudo escuchar una suave voz…

-¿Chris?...

Volteo instantáneamente y sus ojos desorbitados se cruzaron con los calmados de Jill..., Chris se veía pálido y parecía que estuviese viendo un espejismo, y de pronto recordó la conversación que había tenido con Sheva en el helicóptero "nadie valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", había comprendido el mensaje…así que con rápidos y decididos pasos se acerco hacia ella

Jill.-tenía un poco de sed, así que busque una maquina pero no había ninguna cerca por…

Jill fue interrumpida por el abrazo de Chris, no se dio cuenta en que momento había recorrido esa distancia que los separaba, Chris la abrazó con fuerza y delicadeza haciendo sonrojar a la rubia quien no comprendía su comportamiento

Jill.-q-que sucede Chris?, por que de pronto…?

Chris.-te extrañé muchísimo…me hiciste tanta falta…

Jill comenzó a asimilar los sentimientos de su amigo e intento tranquilizarlo

Jill.-tranquilo Chris...ya todo se ha terminado

Se separaron un poco, pero Chris seguía sosteniéndola en sus fuertes y protectores brazos, sus ojos mostraban una intensidad y seguridad que ella jamás había visto en el, y la hacían sentir tan nerviosa…

Chris.-pensé que alguien te había raptado…no soportaría perderte otra vez…Jill…te amo, como no tienes idea

Finalmente pudo expresar aquel sentimiento que tenia rezagado durante muchos años, siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero debido a las circunstancias de trabajo en las que se encontraban nunca se había permitido dedicarle el tiempo a sus sentimientos, pero ahora que la tenia entre sus brazos no había marcha atrás, la deseaba mas que nunca y no volvería a cometer aquel error de volver a perderla, Jill estaba sorprendida ante la declaración, ella ya lo sabia desde hace mucho, pero al igual que Chris se mantenía bastante ocupada como para detenerse a pensar sobre eso, pero no había ninguna Umbrella, zombie o virus que los detuviese, Chris levanto su mano hasta acariciar el fino rostro de su compañera y Jill le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, poco a poco fueron acercando sus labios hasta que se tocaron, fue un largo y apasionado beso, habían esperado durante mucho tiempo por este momento…al separarse juntaron suavemente sus cabezas, Jill lo vio con esa misma intensidad y le respondió:

"Yo también te amo Chris"

Con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios regresaron al asiento a recoger sus maletas y salieron del aeropuerto, Chris sostenía la mano de Jill pues no piensa volver a perderla nunca…nunca más…

Notas de la autora:

Hey! Gracias por tomarse un tiempo y dedicarlo a leer mi one shot! w espero que les haya gustado, comente comenteeeeen, son bienvenidos sus reviews!

Tuve mucha inspiración cuando jugué hace tiempo el videojuego, además me dedique a ver videos sobre ellos (AMV's en youtube) y lei unos fics buenísimos de esta pareja tan genial por aquí!

Espero volver a escribir algún otro fic/ one shot sobre chris y jill aunque hay otras parejas como león x ada x claire :D


End file.
